A Thief's Knight
by Kao-tan
Summary: A set of one-shots, both short in long, that are composed of Zidanion pairings. There may be a few other's on the side but that will always be the central one. They rate from K to M so be warned. Oh! And spread the Zidanion love!


**Kao-tan: **Guess who's back? XD And no, it's not with an update to The Mating Game or Bruises and Bitemarks. I'd like to introduce you to A Thief's Knight. A collection of Zidanion one-shots that I hope you'll all enjoy. So starting us off is a rather long lemon. And an idea that my lovely helped me come up with. n.n So enjoy the first one-shot in a hopefully long line!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zidane or Onion Knight. And in most of my stories he will be known as Luneth because I don't like calling him Ingus. XD Though in a few that is what I will call him simply for story sake.

**Rating for this chapter: M**

* * *

**The Cat Boy**

"N-ngn...nya..."

The sound of covers being rustled about filled the room, accompanying the mewling of the boy that was doing it. Luneth laid sprawled out on the sheets, fingers curling and uncurling around the fabric as his body writhed against them. His boyish face, still slightly rounded from the youth he retained, was blotched red, his eyebrows furrowed in pain and embarrassment.

"What's wrong Luneth...? Ready to cave?" The boy didn't bother to turn toward the voice, both because he felt ashamed at his behavior and completely betrayed that it had been one of his friends to do this to him. One of the people he had trusted with his life during their fight with Chaos. How could someone who fought on the side of good do something like this to him? "C'mon...hehe...cat got your tongue?"

Luneth mewled softly as his hips arched off the bed, his body drowning in heat as something soft and furry brushed along his legs and inner thighs. He could hear a deep chuckle coming from the other side of the room and he chanced a glance a the male. Zidane sat in one of the decorated chairs, one foot drawn up into the seat as the other rocked the chair back till the back was resting against the wall. His tail swayed beside him, an instant reminder that that wasn't the tail that was caressing his own skin.

"Why...Z-Zidane...?" The boy whimpered out, trying to keep his burning body from bursting into flames as his back arched and his fingers clutched harder that the covers. He could hear the sounds of the fabric ripping under the small points his nails had grown to and even in his state he found himself feeling a bit guilty for ruining the lovely pieces of cloth. They weren't even his. None of this belonged to him. They were simply staying with the Warrior of Light while their crystals recharged enough to take them home. And he'd hate to explain to him why the covers in one of the bedrooms were torn to shreds.

"Why? Why not?" Zidane chuckled softly as he watched the boy struggle, arms folding over his chest as a pink tongue darted out to lick across his lips. He saw the pleading look Luneth was giving him and for just a moment his heart twinged just a bit. It was quick to leave, however, when the painfully throbbing heat through his body reminded him of his own need. "Alright. I'll be nice. I'll tell you why I did this." He leaned his head back, resting it lightly against the wall before tilting it to the side. He gave the boy a generous view of his neck as he gazed at him, eyes half-lidded with lust. Delight coursed through his body as he watched Luneth's eyes trail along his neck, knowing full well that the boy couldn't control the own want that was coursing through his body as well.

Zidane licked his lips again when he watched the boy give another helpless squirm, body twitching up as though it were trying to find a release. Trying to find some kind of pressure to push against. Something. Anything. That was probably why the boy was on his back and not his stomach. He was still too stubborn to accept that the only way he was going to get rid of this whole problem would be to give into what his body was craving.

The monkey-boy knew that first hand.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?" Zidane breathed out, his back arching just a bit as the chair fell back into it's original position. The blonde smirked slightly as he watched Luneth's eyes widen just a bit, wondering what he was going to do next. Silently the older male stood up, almost strutting toward his prey as he did so. The bronze-haired boy whimpered softly as his body gave another twitch, though this time it was in Zidane's directions. As though it knew what it wanted and that Zidane was the person that could give it to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Luneth hissed out in defense as he tried to squirm away from the approaching male. It did him little good though since his body seemed unwilling to move to far away from him.

"How does It feel Luneth?"

"Wh-what are you-"

"To have a burning desire constantly throbbing in your body? To feel so much want and need that it takes all your strength not to grab the nearest person and take them over and over again?" He cooed softly as he pressed a knee to the bed, Luneth's body dipping a bit as the feather comforter bellow him sunk enough for him to almost slide toward Zidane. The elder smirked as the boy squeaked, his bare side brushing against the rough cloth of Zidane's pants. "You want me to touch you, don't you Luneth? I know I want you to touch me...I wanna touch you back. I want to do a hell of a lot more then that..."

"Zidane-"

"I want you screaming my name Luneth. Not just say it." He peeled off his gloved hands, blue-green eyes ravishing along the bare body that was laid out before him.

His plan had been simple. He had been in heat for almost a week now. Not too long by human standards but...when you were part animal it was maddening. He needed to mate. _Needed_. It was rare that he ever wanted to but...something about the boy he was looking at now made him want to need. Need to be wanted. But any subtle hints he had dropped toward him had been futile. Luneth was still too pure and too innocent to understand what it was that Zidane wanted. So the older male had to take control. He had visited a local potion specialist and, with the help of a bit of bribery, had obtained a special potion that he knew would make the boy feel the same way he had.

Would make him feel what it was like to be in heat. To need. To need him. So after watching the younger train he had offered him a drink. It hadn't taken effect until they were near Luneth's room. Which was rather perfect timing if he said so himself. Luneth didn't even know what hit him till he was on the bed, squirming and blushing. The older male had offered to help him since the boy only though he was getting sick. He had brought him a glass of milk (oh, the irony) and even gave him a slow massage. But it was touching the small body that was growing so hot that had made Zidane's more sadistic side come out. The one that never showed itself unless he was denying what his body wanted.

And surprise surprise when Luneth started to complain about a pain in his body. A rapidly growing pain that had Zidane easing the boy's pants down. When he was stripped of clothes because of the pain and the heat, the cause of it all uncurled and flicked around him. A slim cat tail was pressed between his legs, a pair of cat ears twitching along his ears as well. It wasn't exactly the outcome Zidane had thought the potion would cause but...with the way Luneth looked, sprawled out and half animal himself, it was hard not to roll him over and take him then.

But he had wanted to wait. Wanted to let that heat the boy felt build up till it was almost unbearable. He _really_ wanted Luneth to beg for him. But even he could only take so much.

Zidane's newly exposed fingers worked at the buckles of his belts slowly, enjoying the way Luneth watched. Enjoyed the look of the soft, pink tongue that swept along the boy's lips as though it wanted a taste of what was beneath the belts and the fabric that was very constricting right now. So he _was_ starting to give in. That just made things easier.

With a jerky motion Luneth twisted his body, whimper slightly at the friction it caused, and turned his back to the older male in an attempt to get away. He tried to push himself up on his hands and knees, tried to scramble to the other side of the bed and maybe, just maybe, find a way to escape. But as he did so Zidane pressed his hands to the boy's back and pressed flat on the bed. The Onion Knight let out a sharp cry of pleasure though he instantly felt ashamed for it. His erection was pressed against the sheets and the squirming that his body did didn't help the friction that was suddenly created. "Zidane! Please...why are you doing this?" He cried out, trying to lift his hips off the bed to ease the pressure. Trying to think through his lust clouded mind. To gain back that intelligence that he was so well known for.

It wasn't happening.

And not because he wasn't trying his hardest. He was. But it was the slim fingers that were caressing his sides. The small callouses around the fingertips pressing down on the smooth curve of his back. It made his body shudder and he instantly fell back to the bed.

"Luneth..." Zidane's voice was so close to his ear. His body pressed so close. The boy felt the fingers stop their journey along his back and for a brief moment thought that maybe Zidane had just been toying with him. That he'd start laughing and say that this was some sick joke he'd dreamt up the night before. But the sound of heavy belts hitting the floor brought down a harsh reality to the Onion Knight. And he couldn't even think clearly enough to comprehend it.

"Z-Zidane..." The blonde shuddered a bit as he unzipped his pants, one hand pressing lightly against the curve of the boy's hip to cup lightly at his well-rounded bottom.

"Why my little Knight. I had no idea that you had such a feminine figure. That armor you always wear really hides what needs to be appreciated." The blonde whispered softly as he eased off the bed, letting the boy go for just a moment as he slipped out of his pants. Once they were off he was once more on the bed, one arm circling around Luneth's waist and drawing the boy up on his hands and knees. The boy let out a muffled yelp as he bit down on his lip, the fire in his body once more erupting as he felt something hot press against his body as Zidane pushed his hips forward. It was a slow grinding motion but it made the boy whimper and the elder groan softly.

One of Zidane's hands gripped at Luneth's hip while the other rubbed lightly along the base of the newly formed cat tail. The motion made the appendage twitch slightly and another cry of pleasure ripped from the boy's lips as the slim fingers moved up in a light stroking motion. White sparks exploded in Luneth's vision as his tail was stroked, caught off guard by the overly sensitive part that was now attached to his body.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Zidane murmured softly as he brought the tail to his lips, ghosting light trails of kisses over the soft fur. His own tail wrapped around his body, lightly stroking along the Onion Knight's legs as he continued to give attention to the cat tail in his hand. "I know how sensitive they can be...but it's such a unique way to stimulate ones pleasure huh? Normal people just don't know what they're missing..."

"N-ngn...haa..." Luneth panted softly, his arms shaking a bit as he tried to keep himself upright. His body was jerking and twitching every time he felt a light squeeze to his tail. A soft caress of fingers or the warmth of lips. Sudden he squeaked, caught of guard again as he felt something wet stroke the fur up. His eyes widened as he glanced over his shoulder, desperately trying to get a look at what had caused the feeling.

Zidane peered back at him, eyes half-lidded again as he nuzzled lightly against the tip of the boy's tail. He parted his lips just slightly, pressing them against the soft fur before he snaked his tongue out and gave a small lick to the twitching tail. Luneth let out a sharp gasp, both from the feeling and the sight. It made him turn his face back around, his red face turning redder as he was rocked forward by another soft grind from the male behind him.

This wasn't right. By any means. He was fourteen. He was good. Nice. He had never had an impure thought in his entire life until tonight. Ever since he had taken that drink Zidane had offered him he had felt weird. And the longer it went on the more it built up until it finally exploded. He had felt desire before but...never in this respect. "You said..." He panted softly, nails once more digging into the fabric, small feathers poking out from the holes his nails made. "You said you were going to tell me why you were doing this..."

"That's right...I did..." Zidane let go of the twitching tail, pulling Luneth back against him before he began to unclasp the necktie. He set the costly item down on the nightstand, unbuckling and unzipping his vest and letting it fall to the ground with his pants. "Alright. Like I said before...you were being a tease. The way you walk...you don't notice it but even in that heavy armor your hips sway just a bit. Maybe it's because you're still so young..."

"I-I'm only two years younger then you-"

"Doesn't matter. Still young, Luneth." Zidane smirked, lightly pinching at the other's hip and earning a small squeak. "Now you wanted to listen so don't interrupt." He chuckled softly as Luneth's cat ears twitched a bit, the boy giving a defeated nod. "Those lips of yours are pretty tempting too...the way you move them when you're eating ice cream is just pure torture..." He purred softly as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder as he leaned forward against the smaller male. "And as you know, I am part animal. It's only right that every so often I go into heat. You were just too tempting at the wrong time. And no matter how much I hinted that I wanted you...you just didn't get it. So I had to take drastic measures. I wanted you to feel the way I feel when you walk by me. To feel the fire you start every time your hand brushes mine on accident..." At this he reached around Luneth, pressing a hand to the back of the other's and giving it a gently squeeze.

Luneth gave another soft whimper though this time it wasn't out of stress. It was because his body was starting to respond to how gently Zidane was being. For someone who kept complaining about need and had gone through scheming so much...he was being gently and soft. It helped his body to become less tense and it sparked that fire in his stomach till it was spreading even faster through his body.

"I know you don't really want this Luneth. I know this isn't how you planned to have your first time. Trust me. When I had my first it wasn't what I wanted either..." Zidane gave a wistful, almost sorrowful sigh as he drew his hand away from the boy's slowly dragging his fingers along the other's arm. The motion sent shivers along Luneth's spine and small goosebumps ghosted over his skin.

"Zidane...please..." Luneth wasn't even sure what he was begging for any more. He was pretty positive that he had been begging the other to stop before. Now he just wanted...something. He wasn't sure what but he wanted it. This fire. This urge in his body. He wanted it gone or he wanted more or he wanted it to continue. Something. Anything.

"Please what?" Zidane cooed softly as his hand rubbed lightly at the younger's shoulder, shifting just a bit till his fingers were tracing and rubbing along the smooth curve of his neck. "Tell me what you want Luneth...it'll be easier that way..."

Luneth bowed his head, moving it ever so slightly to the side so Zidane's fingers would have more room to move. "Please...help me. Make this go away...or give me more. But do something." He whimpered softly, his words broken up by soft pants as he felt Zidane's chest pressing against his back. In a slow motion Zidane had his fingers tracing lightly along Luneth's lips, fingertips edging passed the small part. "M-mhm!" Luneth made to draw his head back, sudden fear coursing through his body and overtaking the pleasure he felt."Zidah-"

He was cut off as Zidane pressed his fingers in further, pressing down on the other's tongue as he growled against Luneth's neck. "Suck on them. Wet them. As much as you can." He hissed out, rocking his hips against the the younger's in another slow grind. He latched his lips against the boy's neck to muffle his groans, sucking lightly against the sweetly pale skin as he did so. A muffled moan escaped Luneth as well though it was hard to make out due to the two fingers that were invading his mouth. He was tempted to bite them again but the shock of fear was dying down and the sound of Zidane commanding him sent pleasant shivers through his body. With just a bit of reluctance he began to slowly suck on the digits, his tongue licking softly at them as he did so. He did his best to wet them, coat them as much as he could. Because that's what Zidane wanted and for some sick reason he wanted to please the other. The last part of his rational mind told him it was the potion. That because he was smaller in stature he wanted to be dominated and that was what Zidane wanted to do. But that part of his mind was also trying to urge him to bite the fingers in his mouth. To draw blood and push the other away because he didn't need this. He needed to find a safe haven.

Needless to say that part of his mind was quickly shut out by the majority that did want what was happening. The potion driven portion that wanted nothing more then to bend to Zidane's every will. That felt helpless and actually _enjoyed_ it.

After a few agonizingly long moments Zidane slid his fingers from the boy's mouth, satisfied with the wet '_pop_' that sounded out as they left his lips. Everything about boy right now was turning him on. His body, his heat, his scent...everything was driving Zidane's senses wild and for the first time he felt what it was like for his animal portion to be in complete control. All rationality in his mind had long since gone and now there was nothing but primal lust in the most civilized of forms.

But Luneth...poor little Luneth had never experienced something like this. Had never felt such intense heat or _needed_ something so badly in all of his life. Needed so badly that both his body and mind seemed like they would just explode. He was dazed and confused but whatever part had been created when he took that potion knew what he needed and what he wanted. What his body felt like it deserved right now. And right now it wanted to be taken care of. Pampered and used and thoroughly ravished by the blonde behind him. "Z-Zidane...?"

The older male could almost make out the childish curiosity as to what he was doing as he trailed the wet fingertips down the boy's spine and along the soft curve of a femininely round cheek. He knew Luneth had no idea what was happening, but his body did. His back arched a bit and the bed shifted as his knees scooted further away from each other. "This is going to hurt." Zidane didn't know why he was warning the boy but he was. Maybe it was something about being with another one who had a bit of animal was well...even if it wasn't natural for Luneth. There was something strangely intimate about this. Past the lust and the desire. "But it'll get better...I promise..."

As though to prove his point he leaned down a bit, blonde hair sweeping in front of his eyes as he pressed a few warm kissing along Luneth's side and the arch of his back. The sensations caused the smaller male to shudder a bit but that reason was quickly replaced with another as Zidane pressed the tip of his finger against his entrance. With a few more encouraging kisses the older male pressed forward, invading the younger. He was almost amazed at how tight the boy felt but he had to remind himself how young Luneth still was. And that he was pure and untouched.

That he would be the first one to taste and taint him. Something about that was so wicked and tempting.

Luneth whimpered at the foreign feeling of being invaded. It wasn't really painful as much as it was...awkward. He had never felt something like this before and it made his muscles tense a bit. He parted his lips to tell Zidane that he had lied. That there wasn't any pain. However about the time that he did so a small cry left him instead. He felt the blond pressing in another finger, slowly stretching him as he did so.

"This isn't even the half of it..." Zidane cooed softly, working the boy to try and make it so the initial connection they'd be making wouldn't hurt so badly. But there was no way to avoid the pain he'd feel. "You'll be in a bit more pain in just a moment...just hold on..." More kisses were pressed along Luneth's back, a warm tongue snaking out every few second to lap at the heated skin. A soothing motion, he supposed. Or at least it was suppose to be. He had no idea if it were actually working or not.

In reality it was. It was helping Luneth to forget about the small, sharp pain. His fogged mind was trying to focus on the little things that brought him pleasure. That made his arms and legs feel weak. But it went blank as Zidane's fingers left him once more and he felt the older make shift behind him. The small claws on his fingers dug into the bed once more as his body tensed. "Sh...calm down. If you stay so tense it'll only hurt more." Zidane growled softly as he placed his hands on the boy's hips, massaging them gently. Luneth tried to do as he was told. Tried to relax his muscles the best he could.

There was only so much he could do though.

Sighing softly Zidane drew one hand away from the boy's hand, swishing his tongue around in his mouth before spitting in the palm. Despite having planned most of this out, coming prepared hadn't been on his mind. Mainly because he hadn't been sure about how this whole thing was going to work out. Licking at his lips the elder brushing his hand along his throbbing member, coating it the best he could and smearing the liquid along the length. He let out a low growl and Luneth leaned back against him on instinct. They were both ready. Even if one of them had no idea what was about to happen.

Zidane pressed his hand once more on the curve of Luneth's hip, pressing his erection against the other's heat slowly. It was taken all his self control to not press the boy down into the bed and just take him mindlessly. But that could be saved for later. They could go crazy then.

"L-Luneth..." Zidane hissed out as he pushed his hips forward, the hands on the boy's hips pulling him back. He eased in slow at first, trying to get the smaller male used to the feeling. It didn't take but a few seconds before that thought was completely shattered and the blonde pushed himself all the way in with one jerky motion. The sudden jolt forced a cry of pain to rip from the boy's lips. Moisture pricked at his normally bright eyes and soon crystalline tears were pouring down his flushed cheeks.

"N-no! Zidane...stop...stop...it hurts..." He whimpered, clawing at the fabric underneath him as he squeezed his eyes shut. His body was suddenly burning and it wasn't with the hum of pleasure he'd been feeling before. It was a sharp pain that invaded his body and try as he might squirming away from the elder did nothing to help. It only made the pain worse he he continued to spill pleas from his lips, hoping that something would cause Zidane to stop.

It didn't though. It just made the blond growl louder as he picked up his pace. The sudden increase of speed made Luneth lose his balance from the thrum of pain and his arms finally gave out. Another sob tore from his lips as his upper body hit the bed. His arms stretched out in front of him, his face buried into the ripped fabric while feathers that had escaped through the tears floated around his features and trapping themselves along his hair and wet cheeks.

"P-please..." He whimpered out again. His hips were still raised, kept in place by Zidane's firm grip as the boy moved within him. The elder didn't say anything as he leaned forward a bit, his stomach pressing along the curve of Luneth's bottom and pushing at the base of his tail. One hand slowly moved from Luneth's hip, running lightly along the boy's side before dipping down to trace against the faint muscles of his stomach.

"Breath. Relax." He commanded lightly, slim fingers tracing around the boy's bellybutton before dipping down further. Luneth let out a sharp whimper as he felt the same fingers that had teased him before brush against his erection. Despite the pain shooting along his lower body the feeling of strong digits wrapping around his weeping cock jolted a bit of pleasure inside him as well. This time the cry that left him wasn't purely of pain and that urged Zidane on a bit more. "Let yourself go, Luneth..." He drew the boy closer, pushing in as far as he could go so he could lean over and nip lightly at the cat ears that were laying flay on the boy's head. The sensation of teeth against the newly sensitive flesh made Luneth whine, cat ears flickering wildly as Zidane chuckled, making an attempt to catch them between his teeth and give them light tugs before he released one and went to the other.

While he did this the hand on the Onion Knight's erection began to slowly work the younger over, thumb rubbing roughly against the slit at the head and smearing the precum that had formed. Slowly he rubbed what he could along the boy's length, thankful for the lubrication. It made his small, pumping motions easier, and he could tell by the way Luneth's tail swayed rapidly that the pain was slowly being forgotten.

"Luneth..." He purred softly as his lips brushed along the boy's arching back. Tongue and teeth picked and lapped lightly along the sweat-sheened skin, enjoying the taste as he started thrusting into the other once more. The pained cries were now replaced with mewls of pleasure as his body shuddered.

"Zidane....o-oooh...Zidane..." The soft moans would have been enough to fulfill any one of Zidane's wet dreams were he not living one right now. "P-please...more...I need...I need more..." Luneth begged the older boy thrust inside him, his member brushing close to something that was making the fire build up inside of him faster. Zidane licked at his lips as he shifted his hips, trying to get a better angle in the position that they were in. Trying to please the younger male the best he could.

His next thrust had Luneth seeing stars as pleasure coursed through his body. His breath hitched, soon taken away one again my a low mewl as Zidane did it again. "Th-there! There!" He cried out, body withering in pleasure as the blonde continued to assault his body in the best kind of way.

Zindane's tail twitched behind him as he tried his best to please the other. His was close to the edge as it was at the more Luneth moaned the closer he was to coming. He wanted the younger to come with him. To be one with him, even if it was just for a brief moment in time. "Luneth..." He growled, another ferial sound as his tail snaked around his body, tangling itself with the boy's own. Luneth gave a shaky gasp as his tail was stroked by the other, squeezed lightly as they were entwined together.

"N-no...I can't...I don't..."

"Come for me Luneth...please...?" Zidane purred, the sound broken slightly by his panting as he pushed the boy back against him.

The thrust pressed once more against that sweet spot that had been found, white light and stars exploding behind his eyes as he his body tensed. White liquid coated Zidane's hand as the boy found his release, his own body jerking as deep as he could into the younger, filling with with liquid fire as he did so.

Luneth slowly sank to the bed, Zidane slipping out from inside him as he did so. His small body almost instantly curled against the bed as the blond let his body collapse beside the younger. The only sounds left in the room were that of their heavy breathing, their tails still latched together as Zidane circled a single arm around Luneth's stomach and pulled the boy against his chest. Luneth winced at the sudden motion, the jolt reminding him of the soreness that he still felt from his, in his mind, rather brutal first time. But he didn't now if it was the trauma of what had just happened, the fact that Zidane was his first, or the fact that the potion was still coursing through his veins, that made him turn as carefully as he could on his other side. Their tails untangled from one another, only to wrap around each other again as he Onion Knight nuzzled lightly into Zidane's neck.

"I hate you..." He whispered, lips ghosting over the warm skin as his fingers curled against the other's chest. Zidane let out a low chuckle as he drew his arm from the boy's waist and stroked his sweat-damp hair, avoiding his sensitive ears before he moved to rub his back.

"I know you do...if it helps, I hate myself." And he did. He hated himself for taking advantage of Luneth the way he had. For giving him that potion and forcing him into this situation.

"If it helps..." Luneth breathed out, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed closer to Zidane. "It feels right...the way we fit together..." He didn't know what he was saying. His mind was still fogged and he simply spoke what he felt without thinking about he consequences.

But wasn't what this whole thing with Cosmos had taught him?

"Mhm..." Zidane let out a low sound as he continued to stroke the boy's back. The beast inside of him had calmed down considerably but he could still feel a low simmering heat in the pit of his stomach. Judging by the soft, fleeting feeling of lips against his neck he could figure out that Luneth was feeling the same thing. The only difference was that the Onion Knight didn't know how to control himself. Didn't know how to fight back such a need when it was just a low thrum of yearning.

He guessed that meant he'd just have to please the poor little boy till he couldn't take it any more.

It was a big job but someone had to do it.

"Luneth." He purred out softly, feeling the boy shudder against him and tilt his head back as though he were waiting for Zidane to claim the pale skin. And the older didn't disappoint as he gently rolled the boy onto his back, lips attaching themselves to the pale skin and marking it up freely as his hands once more began to roam the small body.

He didn't know what had happened...he didn't realize what he had done. He didn't realize that by starting this whole thing he had inadvertently taken Luneth as his mate. That his body would now and forever never be satisfied by another's touch if it wasn't that of his other half. And, were the Gods willing, he'd never have to find out the pain he'd feel if they were ever ripped apart from each other.

* * *

**Kao-tan:** P.S: In this AU, Luneth keeps the cat ears and tails. =w= If there's ever a one-shot that is connected to this one I'll...um...call it the NekoAU I guess. XD Um...enjoy?


End file.
